Whispers In The Dark
by Kataline
Summary: Her name is Zea, her past is a secret even to her. She doesn't know how she got to where she is nor does she know where she's going but along the way she finds herself in a bind with the spirit detectives. HieiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Whispers In The Dark**

**Chapter One:**

**The Strangest Dream**

His silhouette stood in the distance, at first i couldn't make out his face but as i slowly approached his features became more defined. He was around my age with jet black hair slicked back with a generous amount of hair gel. His soft brown eyes were masked behind a cold, unbroken barrier. He reached out toward me, a look of panic running across his face. He began to run in my direction. I stepped out of the way as he ran past me. Turning i saw him lunge into the air. A road i hadn't noticed earlier now stretched behind me, on it a car sped at the boy. My voice hitched in my throat when i attempted to scream for him although i already knew what would happen.

The speeding car hit him head on. His body tumbled over the hood like a rag doll. I could hear the painful crack of bones when he hit the pavement. He was motionless and i didn't have to get any closer to know he was dead. Regardless my feet pulled me in his direction at a slow pace. His body looked twisted at an odd angle, a small stream of blood ran down his chin staining his lips a bright crimson. His eyes were open, shock and pain still absorbed into them. It made me question if he died on impact or shortly after hitting the ground. I knelt down next to him, my hand slowly reaching toward him. Though i didn't want to, my fingers lightly brushed his skin. An electric shock shot through my hand, immediately i pulled it away. Starting at my finger tips my hands started to burn, the sensation ran up my arms and into my chest. A scream built its self in my throat. When i finally had the energy to release my cry my body went up in flames.

My eyes shot open, my breath only coming in gasps before mellowing out to a full breath. This is the third night I've had that dream. Always the same mysterious boy and always ending the same. Rushed knocking on my door pulled me from my thoughts.

"You better be up!" i only knew one voice to be so throaty and frog like and that was the wardens husband. Without getting out of bed i searched the gray wall, finally spotting the calender it read October 28th, Today is the day we move. I must admit I'm not as excited for the move as the younger kids. Nothing will change, just another new place. It seems we've moved a lot, about twice every year since i was four and came to live at the orphanage. This is our biggest move yet, from America to a city in Japan. Another knock at the door. "I said get up dammit!"

"I am up!" i yelled, aggravated at the door, or more so the person behind it. I had finished packing and said my good byes to this place last night. As far as it goes I'm ready to move on. The little belongings that i did have were already packed into the truck. I climbed in the truck without another word, as we pulled away from the house I couldn't place why but i felt a sense of relief. My eyes began to become blurry as the ride continued, before i knew it feet were shuffling around me, i closed my eyes again opening them to be seated on the plane with the youngest, Austin, next to me. I must confess Austin is my favorite, he's too young to understand the difference between me and the rest of 'them'. I smiled when he snuggled up to me and fell asleep, his light blond locks falling just below his eyes. I took a deep breath and laid my head back. Within moments a darkness consumed me. Once again i opened my eyes to the shuffling of feet but this time a sleeping Austin was in my arms. I followed the many pairs of shoes in front of me, when an exit came into view i took it. The sun was blinding as i stepped out onto the concrete. Keeping a firm grip on Austin i used my other hand to shield my eyes. Buildings loomed all around me, they were built to touch the sky. The streets were busy, filled with cars and people. Getting lost here seemed almost inevitable.

"There you are." a rough, calloused hand gripped the back of my neck. He pushed me forward, toward the rest of the children. "Get in." his voice was strict, threatening violence if not cooperated with. I strapped Austin into a car seat before climbing in and sitting beside him. We sped by buildings and bright neon lights, soon enough the larger part of the city was fading into the background. The car came to a stop in front of a large iron gate. The house behind it was just as eerie as the one back in America. Vines encased the entire south wall while the windows stared out like dead eyes. It was so vacant it gave me chills. The gate creaked open as we pulled up. I un-buckled Austin and stepped out of the car setting him softly on the ground but keeping ahold of his small hand.

"Your stuff is in the basement. Take the kids inside and make them something to eat." he didn't even look at me while he talked. Without a word i picked up Austin and walked into the house. The door creaked when i opened it. It seemed just as vacant inside as it was on the outside. The floor was worn and old, holding Austin cautiously i walked across it into the kitchen. Three of the other kids were already in there. They ignored us just as easily as if we didn't exist. I guess you could call us the odd ones, with Austin being two and a half he was smart even though he couldn't talk and me being sixteen and socially awkward, we just never quite fit in with the others. So i just gave up trying. Austin on the other hand was never really given the chance to try. I set him on the counter in front of me and opened the cabnit behind him pulling out the ingredients for peanut butter and jelly, one of his favorites. I guess this was it. The start of our new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispers In The Dark**

**Chapter Two:**

**The First To Know**

I opened my eyes to darkness. Either no light shone into the basement or the sun hadn't risen yet. I pulled myself from under the covers and put my legs over the side of the bed, instantly i regretted it. The floor was like ice. Once again setting my feet down i stumbled around the dark, unfamiliar room looking for a light switch. For a split second i couldn't see but my eyes soon adjusted. I slipped into a pair of jeans and a thick form fitting sweater. With a frown i walked upstairs, the lights of the clock read 8:25am. I guess it is the basement that doesn't receive any of the suns light.

Lovely.

Austin was awake but still confined to his crib. No one around to attend to him. I lifted him out and changed his diaper and clothes before bringing him into the main room of the house.

"Go to the store we need groceries." The wardens husband, Marcus was behind me. Sitting on his ass as usual. I set Austin down and went to put on my shoes. "And take him with you."

"He has a name" i snapped back. Within a moment his hand gripped tightly around my neck cutting off my air supply.

"You got away with talking back to me yesterday, do it again and you'll regret it." his breath reeked of alcohol. He released my throat and went back to his seat. I rubbed where my skin was sore. Quietly grabbing Austin i left the front room. I put his light jacket on and zipped it up. His clear blue eyes were filled with confusion at the mans act toward me. I forced a smile to him and ruffled his hair. Grabbing the grocery list and some money i picked Austin up and left, thankfully the air wasn't too cold and the sun was out. It would be a pleasant stroll to the store.

"I think we went in a circle." I said to the baby in my arms. The block we were on looked exactly the same as the one before it, as a matter of fact it looked the same as the last two blocks we've been on. I crossed the street to a parking lot, i thanked no one in particular when the parking lot lead to the convenient store. I set Austin into the cart before looking over the list, this would take a while to get done. The cart was half full when i got to the canned soup. This is what i hated about grocery stores, they always put things on the top shelf. Not everyone can get to the things up there. I stood on my tip toes and stretched but still couldn't reach. I huffed in frustration. An arm reached past mine pulling the soup off the shelf before extending it to me.

"I think this was what you were reaching for." A smile was in his voice as he spoke. My cheeks tinted the lightest shade of pink as i took the can.

"Thanks" i muttered. With my eyes i followed the arm back to its owner. His eyes surprised me, they were an astonishingly bright color of green. They almost shined. His red hair fell past his shoulders. I wont deny that he was handsome. I turned to put the soup into my cart and his eyes widened in surprise. He walked to the side of my cart and cleared his throat, the look of surprise fading from his features.

"Is he yours?" a worried smile crossed his lips. A small smile came to my face.

"No" i left it at that not wanting to tell him we lived at an orphanage and explain our whole story to him and to my thankfulness he let the subject drop. The worried look in his features disappearing.

"Well, My name is Suichi" a true smile graced his face as he extended his hand to me. I took it hesitantly.

"Zea, and this is Austin."

"Are you from around here." his brows raised in an expectant way.

"We're not. We just moved here from America." i blew some stay hairs out of my face. He glanced in my half full cart then back at me.

"Would you like some help with your groceries?" he seemed genuinely friendly. I looked into the cart, i didn't have a great way to bring all the groceries and Austin home and maybe he knew the area. I was taking a leap with this.

"If it doesn't burden you I'd be very great full."

"Not in the slightest." he smiled as we both walked down the aisle getting the rest of the food on my list. "Are you in a large family?" the cart was almost overflowing with items.

"I guess you could say that." i didn't look at him as i unloaded the cart. I shot the cashier a sorry smile as he rang up and bagged the groceries. I paid and we walked out of the store. Suichi's arms were full of groceries. I held Austin's hand and a few other things. We walked at a slow pace so Austin could keep up.

"Where do you live?" i had to admit i was surprised at Suichi's strength. He carried almost all of the groceries and wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Um," i looked at the address written in pen on my hand, "2731 Sunset drive." he looked a bit surprised.

"You live there?"

"Yes, why?" i didn't like the reaction i got from him. The surprised emotion left his face and he went back to being calm.

"No reason, its just been vacant for a long time now." I picked Austin up and followed at a quicker pace.

"Why?" my curiosity got the better of me, but a pit in my stomach told me that i didn't want to know.

"I'm not sure. It just has." something told me he knew more then he let on but the pit started to get overwhelming so i decided it would be better to drop it. He looked thankful.

"This is it." I stepped up to the metal gate and pushed it open. It protested loudly. He followed me to the house. I opened the oak door to a silent front room. Suichi followed me to the kitchen. I set Austin lightly on his feet and put the groceries on the table. Suichi did the same. "Thank you." i awkwardly avoided eye contact while talking to him.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled down at Austin as he held tightly on to my leg. I picked him back up and smiled at the shy boy.

"Austin, its okay, Suichi wont hurt you." i cooed in his ear. Heavy footsteps echoed on the floor above us, they seemed to be in a rush to get downstairs. Thats when i saw Marcus coming flying into the kitchen. I shoved Austin in Suichi's arms. Marcus' hand came down hard on my shoulder, pulling me out of the room. His dirty nails dug into the my skin.

"What the fuck took you so long? I sent you out to do one damn thing! Your a useless piece of shit!" i felt the sting of pain as his hand swiped across my face. It burned where he hit me. "Go put the fucking stuff away." he walked off without another word. My hand lightly caressed where he his hand print lay on my skin. Slowly i swung the kitchen door open. Suichi still standing shocked with crying Austin in his arms. I took him from Suichi's grip and looked away, almost instantly he stopped crying.

"Are you o--" I cut him off.

"You'd better go."

"But Ze--"

"Just go." i didn't mean to sound snappy but thats how it came out. I couldn't even look him in the eye as he turned around to leave. He stopped in the door way.

"Zea, take care of yourself." I kept my back to him. Once the door closed i let out the breath i was holding. No one had ever witnessed a taste of what happens behind these walls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whispers In The Dark**

**Chapter Three: **

**Unfortunate Events**

The screech of an alarm went off pulling me from my dream. Its Monday and i resume school, just this time at a new place. If i recall its called Meio Highschool. I wasn't excited. I threw my hair into a pony tail and slipped on skinny jeans and a sweater that just slipped past my shoulders. I snuck around the house not wanting to wake anyone up and face Marcus' wrath. I had a small bruise across my cheek from what happened yesterday. I still shudder at the memory of Shuichi being there but most likely I'll never see him again. I closed the door to Austin's room before flipping on the light switch. He was fast asleep in his crib. I kissed the top of his head and moved some hair out of his face before leaving. It was 7:10 school started at 8 and it only took me 5 minutes to get to the there. As i stared at the giant building i was happy i arrived early. It would take the rest of the time in this school to find my first class. I walked into the office, a lady with short brown hair and glasses looked up at me. A motherly smile on her features.

"You must be Anastasia Zenanko."

"Just Zea." I hesitantly smiled back at her.

"Well Zea, i have your schedule and you'll be getting your school uniform tomorrow." her smile never faltered, i wondered if she always smiled. I took the items from her.

"Thank you." i turned to leave but she stopped me and handed me a map. At least now i wont get to horribly lost. I sighed with relief when i came upon class room 314, my first hour class of the day. School didn't start for another fifteen minutes. I figured I'd be the only one here till then. I pushed the door open and stepped in. Thats when my eyes landed on him, I was speechless.

"So you are the new girl." a smile graced his lips and i fought back the urge to run. Swallowing the lump in my throat i took a step forward.

"Shuichi, i didn't know you went to school here." i forced a fake smile. He chuckled at my response. His eyes were far more guarded then they were yesterday. They narrowed on the bruise across my check and i looked away. This was precisely why i never wanted to see him again, he knew what happened. I slowly and without looking at him took my seat.

"Yes but i had a feeling you'd be our newest student." i looked at him from the side of my eye.

"Why is that?"

"You seemed like a very brilliant girl." he talked like nothing ever happened and i liked it better that way.

"Thank you." my cheeks tinted just the slightest. Whenever things seemed to be going well people always have a tendency to mess it up with words, this was one of those moments.

"Zea, would you let me walk you home?"

"Shuichi?" my voice started out soft.

"Yes?"

"Please just don't. I don't need someone feeling pity for me." It was harsh yes but regardless it had to be said.

"I don't--" Students filed into the small room, stopping Shuichi. I turned away from him to the front of the room. When the bell rang the teacher stood and spoke.

"Well class, we have a new student. Please stand up and introduce yourself and tell us where your from." he was searching threw his desk and didn't look up when he spoke. I stood up, staring at the wall.

"My name is Zea and I'm from America." i smiled but still refused to make eye contact. The teacher looked up and me and smiled nodding his head, i took that as i sign that i could sit back down.

"Now class please face forward and lets begin our lesson." gazes shifted from me to the front of the room. I only half paid attention as he spoke.

I sighed in relief as the last bell of the day rang. Dodging people who were curious to meet me i headed for the door but stopped in my tracks when i saw the famous red head waiting at the door. To my dismay he saw me too. He smiled while i frowned at his triumphant look. Avoiding eye contact i walked past him, with that same smile he followed me. I was surprised when i got dirty looks from some of my female class mates. One day and i was already disliked.

Lovely.

I couldn't help but feel that their dislike was Shuichi's fault.

"It would be a more pleasant stroll if you would talk to me." he was a few steps behind me.

"For you maybe." i muttered under my breath. He chuckled. I stopped walking and turned to look up at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" His voice was innocent.

"Being nice to me when I've made it obvious i don't want you around." maybe i was being blunt but he didn't look hurt in the least. I wonder if he has a big ego.

"I enjoy your company." his answer left me speechless. No one had ever said that to me. The feelings of not wanting him around faded and i let a genuine smile show.

"I have to get home to Austin." i paused seriously thinking this offer over, "Your welcome to come if you want." i started to turn figuring his answer would be a 'no'.

"I'd love to." he began to walk beside me. Although our walk was silent the tension had left, it was a comforting silence. As we approached the house i could hear yelling from the inside.

"Why don't you wait here. I'll go in and get Austin then we can go somewhere else." I stepped up the stairs backwards trying to keep him put.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a few minutes." I swung the door open and rushed in expecting the worst. What i saw i can never say i was ready for. Austin was sitting on the floor crying, Marcus was coming at him with a half full bottle of booze held over his head and the look of murder in his eyes. "Stop!" my voice made him falter for a moment. I ran at him, pushing him to the floor. I knew if he was sober i wouldn't have been able to over take him. I picked up Austin and started for the door. Marcus was up and running after me. I swung the door open.

"Fucking bitch!" was the last thing i heard before feeling something connect with the back of my skull. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whispers In The Dark**

**Chapter Four:**

**The Great Escape**

My head pounded and i didn't want to wake up just yet. Memories of why my head hurt came flooding back into my mind.

"Austin!" i screamed. My eyes snapped open and i jerked my self upright. The room was unfamiliar, fear slowly started to take over. I pushed it to the back of my mind, finding Austin was much more important then my pathetic fear. Stepping lightly out of bed i crept to the door. I listened for any sounds of life, when i heard none i slipped into the hallway. Following it i found a staircase. The stairs led to an empty kitchen. I smiled when i saw a butcher knife on the counter. At least now i had a little protection. My fingers grasped the handle of the knife, bringing it close to my body i made my way to the door. There were voices echoing from the other side. My heart started to beat roughly against my chest, for a moment i was afraid they would be able to hear it. I took a deep breath and gripped onto the knife tighter. Slamming the door open i entered the room with a look that could kill.

"Where is he?" my voice was deadly. Thats when i saw him. My bravery faltered and i heard the knife hit the floor as i pointed at the boy with the brown eyes. "You...your supposed to be dead." The entire room was silent as we locked eyes.

"Wh---" he started but was cut off.

"Zea?" my head snapped to the right. Shuichi and a boy i had never seen before were standing in the door way. Austin was in the boys arms. I scrambled to pick up the knife and point it at Shuichi and his friend. Anger started overwhelming fear when i saw how the boy held Austin away from his body like some kind of disease.

"Give him to me." i commanded. The strange boys hands started to let Austin go, "You hurt him and i wont hesitate to kill you." The boy glared at me, his eyes were the color of blood.

"I dare you." he had a chillingly cold voice. Releasing his hands Austin began to fall. Shuichi spun around and caught him mid fall before setting him lightly on his feet. I was at a loss for words toward the short boy. Austin approached with his uneven walk. Once he was close enough i scooped him up still pointing the knife in Shuichi's direction.

"Get out of the way." he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I cant do that." he held his ground. I didn't want to hurt him but if it came down to it, i would. I took a step forward, glaring daggers at him. He stayed put. If i was quick enough i could cut Shuichi across the stomach, not enough to kill him just injure him, while the short boy would be distracted at my actions i could escape. I took another hesitant step, tightening my grip on both the knife and Austin.

"Don't even think about it onna." i stopped in mid step and stared wide eyed at the short boy. He gave me a look as if he knew exactly what i was planning. In defeat i dropped the knife. I held Austin with both hands and kissed his forehead whispering so silently i doubt they heard it.

"Hold on to me." his small hands gripped my shirt. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes focusing on getting out. The air around me disappeared and it felt like the life was being sucked out of me. When it got to the point where i felt i couldn't take anymore everything stopped. I felt the mist of an ocean touch my face. Austin shifted in my arms. Gray clouds hung low in the sky. There was a cave to my left, it was damp but would be good shelter from the rain. Moments after entering the cave it began to pour. I started a small fire and held Austin until he fell asleep. What was our life going to become? We had no where to go. I let a few tears escape as i pondered over our future because from where i was sitting it didn't look very bright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whispers In The Dark**

**Chapter Five: **

**Back Where We Started**

I could feel the strain from jumping in every muscle, it was difficult to move properly. Wincing I sat up. Light was shining into the caves mouth. It was already daytime. Austin was asleep less then a foot away, I swear if he could he'd sleep all day. But I had no need to wake him up yet since I still couldn't quite move. I felt a shiver creep down my spine and a pit began to form in my stomach. I don't know why but I was positive someone was after us. Just as that thought crossed my mind a shadow passed by the entrance of the cave. Slowly grabbing Austin I pulled him closer to me, cringing when my muscles flexed. I heard footsteps enter the cave while we quietly retreated to its depths. Barely even breathing I carried Austin through the cave, it seemed to go a lot deeper then I had assumed. The footsteps began to advance and I matched my pace with theirs, swearing in my mind with every step I took. The walls of the cave seemed to start crumbling away the further we ventured into it. Soon enough a small opening came into view. I smiled to myself thanking the fact I was so petite. With a little maneuvering I slipped with Austin threw the hole.

The suns rays were blocked out slightly due to the forest trees but I could hear the ocean in the far distance. That's when I sensed it, I could feel someone was coming at us, quickly. The footsteps slowed down. I turned toward them and swore. I could see Shuichi running at me from a distance, two others on his tail. That's when I bolted. Every fiber of my being protested as I ran full speed through the woods. I knew they were right behind me. I would have been able to move faster if I wasn't clinging to Austin trying to make him bounce as little as possible. I felt a wet seeping feeling come from my leg and I didn't have to look down to know I was bleeding. There was a clearing ahead and I aimed for it, pushing my exhausted muscles to there peak. Breaking threw the last of the shrubbery I found myself staring at the water, 30 feet below. My knees began to shake as I turned to face the four boys coming to a halt behind me.

"Zea," Shuichi stepped forward his hand held out in a pleading way. "Be rational and come with us." I took a half step toward the edge, stopping his advance. I didn't trust these boys, something was off about each one of them, and I could almost swear the boy with eyes the color of blood wasn't human. As I looked at him his glared intensified making the color in his eyes freeze.

"What do you want with us?" I attempted to sound bold but my body language must have betrayed me because none of the boys looked intimidated in the least.

"If you come with us we'll explain everything." Shuichi took another step toward me.

"No." I half stepped again toward the edge, if I ended up jumping, what were our chances of surviving. I glanced down at the water, missing the look Shuichi shot at his red eyed friend. A moment later I felt Austin being torn away from my arms and before I could blink he was crying in Shuichi's arms while a katana was digging into my neck. I looked at the blades owner. His eyes bore into me, it felt like they pierced right into my deepest thoughts. I didn't like it.

"Lets go." the brown eyed boy gripped my arm letting the short boy withdraw his sword. All the way back to the building Austin cried.

"If you let me hold him he'd stop crying." I tried in vain to convince them to give him to me. Shuichi just walked on acting as if I hadn't said a word. I was really beginning to not like him again.

"So how'd you meet Kur--" the tall boy with orange-ish hair tried to ask me but received an elbow to the ribs by the brown eyed boy.

"I have a more important question. Why did you say I was supposed to be dead?"

"I saw you die." he stopped walking, his grip on my arm causing me to stop as well.

"How?" all the others around were now staring, even Austin quieted down.

"You were hit by a car." I looked only at the brown eyed boy while he scrutinized me.

A beeping sound came from his pocket. Snapping out of his gaze me pulled out a device looking a lot like a makeup compact. I raised a skeptical eyebrow at him but when he opened it a voice came from inside.

"Do you have them yet?"

"Calm down binky breath we got em." he was looking at something where the mirror would typically be. I wondered who he was talking to and what kind of mess we were in.

"Then what's taking you so long?!" the voice from the device seemed antsy.

"We're on our way." he closed the compact and put it back in his pocket, pulling me forward we started on our way again. My legs still ached while we walked and all I wanted to do was lie down. I was grateful when we stopped, that is until he put a blind fold on me. I felt someone's arm knock out the back of my knees causing me to fall into his other arm. He swept me up bridal style and carried me forward. I would never admit it to them but I was happy I no longer had to walk. A chilling breeze hit my face making my entire body go cold for just a moment then the warmth of a room touched me. We took a few steps into the room before feeling my feet reconnect with the ground. The blindfold slipped from my eyes. I was in the middle of a room facing a large oak desk. Behind it a boy watched me with curious eyes. A blue pacifier hung in his mouth.

"Zea," he let a small smile cross his lips "its been a long time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Whispers In The Dark**

**Chapter Six:**

**Awakening**

I cocked my head slightly to the right looking at this boy from a different angle.

"Have we met?" I was still intently staring at him, hoping somehow I would be able to answer my own question.

"Not formally. I am Koenma." He smiled at me from behind his desk.

"So you sent them" I pointed with my thumb to the boys behind me, "after me, just so we could formally meet?"

"Not exactly…" he watched carefully, hesitant to continue. A few awkward moments passed as I waited for him to speak.

"Then why are we here?" I snapped, my patience wearing thin.

"Alright, I'll just get to the point. Zea, you and Austin are demons." My entire body went cold as my knees gave out and I felt the sting of the floor against my cheek.

Voices were tuning in and out around me. Only incoherent noises and tones.

"You could have said that better." was the first full sentence I understood. I felt someone push me roughly with their foot.

"Get up onna." it was the short boys cold voice. I blinked a few times giving me time to remember where I was and how I got there. Groaning I sat up.

"If that was a joke, it wasn't funny." I rubbed where my face had hit the ground, my hands warmth soothed the forming bruise.

"Zea?" I looked up to see Shuichi gazing at me.

"What?"

"Your hand, its on fire." I stared at him not quite comprehending. I glanced at my hand and saw the blue flames flickering in a layer over my skin. Shock set into my mind, I expected to feel pain but it didn't hurt at all. Seconds later the flames disappeared.

"You all saw that right?" I still kept my eyes on my hand wondering if it would come back. They were silent to my question when I looked up they were watching Koenma, he however was watching me.

"Yes, we saw it." he was guarded, watching me like I was about to strike. "Zea, I would like you and Austin to stay at a house I have in the human world. You two would be under the supervision of my team. We wish to further assess your and Austin's powers."

"I have a feeling this is not a request I am allowed to decline." I hadn't stood up yet. Koenma smiled at me.

"Your correct. I can not let you leave here until you agree to my terms." I have to honestly admit I was curious, the flames on my hand made me want to stay.

"Fine." I got to my feet. Koenma had a relieved smile.

"Good, now you know Kurama, well you know him as Shuichi, but I'd like you to meet the rest of the team." He pointed in the four boys direction. The one with black gelled back hair stepped forward.

"Names Yusuke Urameshi." Next the orange haired boy stepped up.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, but you can just call me Kuwabara." he had an overly friendly smile on his face. The short boy who had dropped Austin kept silent. I could tell now we would not get along. Kurama stepped forward.

"This is Hiei." he indicated to the short boy. I simply nodded my head.

'Now boys if you will go back to the house, I have things to discuss with Zea. Please leave Austin here as well." Kurama gave Austin to me as a swirling vortex appeared. The boys disappeared through it. When the vortex evaporated Koenma began to speak.

"Zea if you will set Austin down." carefully I set him down on the floor. Koenma took the pacifier out of his mouth and began to chant something in a different language. Austin began to squirm on the floor, his body writhing in pain. I went to jump toward him, an invisible barrier stopped me.

"Stop it! Your hurting him! Please stop!" I screamed at Koenma, he acted as if I wasn't even there. After he stopped his sadistic chant Austin continued to squirm and cry. Koenma turned toward me. His pacifier held out in front of him.

"Its time for me to remove your binds." He started his chant again. Pain seared through my veins, I felt like I was going to be sick to my stomach from it. My body hit the ground in a heap as I collapsed into myself. Sweat coated my skin. It felt like I was burning alive. I screamed at the end of Koenma's chant. My head slammed against the tile of his floor, blood seeped into my hair from the blow. I saw a glimpse of feet coming toward me and some mumbled talking. The pain overwhelmed every other thought I had. Nothing I had gone through was even remotely like this. I was burning alive.

*Two weeks later*

My mind began to become coherent again. I didn't know what time it was nor did I know the date. I opened my eyes to a dark room, but I saw everything in perfect quality. Like it wasn't even dark. The room was not familiar to me, black curtains hung from ceiling to floor windows. I was lying on a king sized bed with emerald sheets. An oak dresser sat to the left of a door, a large vanity mirror was placed on top of it. The floor touching my feet felt like a completely different sensation, I could feel every fiber of the carpet on my toes. I wobbly stood up, using one of the large bed posts as a crutch. My body felt slightly weak. I walked to the door, the handle felt cold in my hand, almost freezing. Pulling the door open I was met with an empty hallway. The murmur of voices met my ears. I headed toward them. Carefully descending two flights of stairs I came to a room with the flicking light of a TV behind it. I pushed the door open. Three pairs of curious eyes met watched me.

"Zea." Kurama was the first to greet me. "Its nice to see that you've woken up."

"Where's Austin." my voice was scratchy, like I hadn't used it in a while.

"He's asleep upstairs."

"How is he?" I felt the worry start to consume me.

"He had woken up only a few days after your meeting with Koenma." I nodded, not being able to comprehend much. "How are you feeling?" I felt the eyes shift, watching me more intently now.

"Better." My voice seemed softer, more high pitched then before. I heard very faint, light footsteps. It almost sounded like a mouse was coming toward me.

"Mom?" I whipped around. A boy around the age of seven was standing behind me. His bright ice blue eyes watched me with interest. Light blond hair fell past his forehead.

"Au…Austin?" I asked in disbelief. He smiled, confirming my suspicion.


End file.
